Outside the Circle
by vermilion12
Summary: Kougaiji is one of the most popular boys in school and Yaone is an outcast. Please read and review. Thanks! I'm really sorry for the lame summary.


Hello! I hope you enjoyed some of my fics. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my other fics. I hope you will review this fic as well and suggestions are always welcome.

Yaone stood, carrying her school bag in front of the old school's gates. Yaone was a tall young lady with long purple hair and beautiful saffron eyes. She wore a thick, cream colored sweater, a long, red checkered skirt the reached a few inches below her knees, a pair of black knee length socks and a pair of old brown shoes. It was seven thirty in the morning when she arrived and not many students had arrived yet. Yaone closed her eyes for a moment and recalled the events that had happened the year before.  
  
/Another year of being teased and bullied.../  
  
She sighed and walked in, passing along the corridors and receiving dirty looks from the other students that had already arrived. She looked around for her locker and spotted it right in front of her classroom. She opened it and took out a couple of books from her bag and neatly arranged them inside. She then took out some notebooks and also arranged them inside. After putting all her books and notebooks in place, she closed her locker door and turned to face the classroom door. She sighed and gently pushed the door open. The teacher had not yet arrived and not many students had arrived yet. She scanned the room for a good vacant seat and found one just beside the window.  
  
Kougaiji was one of most popular boys in their school. He had a lot of friends and most of them were very popular among the ladies because of their good looks and great charisma. He was busy chatting with his best friend Dokugakuji and some others, until Yaone approached the vacant seat by the window. He eyed her from top to toe then turned to Dokugakuji.  
  
"Doku, who is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That girl."  
  
"Which girl?"  
  
"The one with the purple hair."  
  
"That's Yaone. She's sort of a loner and an outcast. She was in my class last year. I kinda pity the girl. She gets picked on and bullied most of the time.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know the people around here. They'll pick on someone just because of what he or she wears. Sometimes, people around here pick on someone just because they feel like it. I don't even know why she gets picked on. She's actually kinda cute. Anyway, why'd you ask? Hasn't she been in your class before?  
  
"No. I've seen her a couple of times walking around. But I never actually bothered to look at her."  
  
"Don't tell me you're already crushing on her."  
  
"It's nothing like that! I... I was just curious. That's all..."  
  
Kougaiji blushed and turned to face Yaone, who cupped her cheek with one hand and with her head facing the window. She sighed and looked at the clock that hung right above the blackboard. Kougaiji's blush deepened as he watched her silently.  
  
/She really IS cute/  
  
Most of the seats had been occupied as students started to fill the room. Kougaiji sighed and got off the table he was sitting on and decided to just return to his seat. To his surprise, Gojyo, the schools playboy was sitting in his seat, flirting with some girls seated near him.  
  
"Gojyo! That's my seat!"  
  
"It is? I don't see your name on it. There's still a vacant seat over there. Why don't you go sit over there? Beside Yaone?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Kougaiji-kun, are you sure you wanna sit beside her?" One girl asked.  
  
"She's right. You shouldn't sit over there. She's an outcast after all. No one wants to sit beside outcasts. Sit here, with us." Another girl said.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Gojyo?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Why is Yaone an outcast? Did she do anything wrong or something? I was just wondering since she wasn't in any of my classes before."  
  
"I don't know. I think she's kinda hot. I tried flirting with her once, but she just ignored me. Try asking one of the girls. Why don't you try asking Rinrei? She should know."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kougaiji scanned the room for Rinrei, Homura's girlfriend. Rinrei was seated in the middle of the room with her friends, giggling among themselves.  
  
"Rinrei?"  
  
"What is it, Kou-chan?"  
  
"Gojyo told me to ask you about Yaone. Do you know anything about her? Why is she an outcast?"  
  
"Well... Some say she sells drugs. Others say it's because of how she dresses. Come to think of it, I've never actually seen her wear anything shorter than that. Others think that she dresses like an old lady. I don't have a grudge against her or anything. She's actually really nice. One time, when I was about to get on the bus, my skirt got caught on one of the branches of some bushes I was standing near to while I was waiting for the bus to arrive. My skirt got torn and it was so embarrassing. She saw what happened, so she tied her sweater around my waist to cover the torn part of my skirt. She's really nice. I actually don't mind sitting beside her, but my friends want to sit over here. Why don't you try talking to her? You might even get to know her better. That is, if she doesn't ignore you."  
  
"Why would she want to ignore me?"  
  
"She's afraid that if she talks to someone, she'll just get bullied again."  
  
"I see... Thanks, Rinrei."  
  
"Don't mention it. Oh, and one more thing. Don't try to bully her. Okay, Kou-chan?"  
  
"I won't"  
  
Kougaiji sighed and took a seat beside the so-called outcast. Yaone gasped as she felt someone sit beside her. She turned to find Kougaiji staring at her with his deep purple eyes. She blushed and turned to face the window once more.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that? You can tell me. I'm used to the harsh words others say to me."  
  
"Why would I want to say anything like that?"  
  
"I don't know. Others simply sit beside me just to tease me or to mess up my stuff. Isn't that the reason why you sat next to me?"  
  
"No. I sat here because there are no vacant seats left."  
  
"So you sat here just because there are no vacant seats left?"  
  
"No. I wanted to get to know you better. You've never been in my class before."  
  
Yaone kept silent and did not reply. Her hands were placed on her lap and her lips curved down into a frown. Kougaiji watched her curiously and asked,  
  
"Have I said anything to upset you?"  
  
"No. I'm just not used to talking to others. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright. Can we talk about a few things over lunch?"  
  
"That's alright with me. But what will others say? Won't it affect your reputation? You do know that you will be seen eating with an outcast in public."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I... I guess it's all right if you say so."  
  
The teacher came bursting in with his suitcase and some books and folders in his arms. He took out his handkerchief and dabbed it on his forehead.  
  
"I'm very sorry class. I had some trouble with my car this morning. So I had to take it to a mechanic."  
  
The hours passed quickly and soon, the bell rang. It was time for lunch and students started to walk out the classroom, each with their own companion. Kougaiji walked out with Yaone by his side. Yaone took out her lunch from inside her bag and headed for her locker to leave her bag inside. Kougaiji took out his lunch from his locker and continued to walk down the corridors.  
  
"Kougaiji-sama, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Kougaiji-sama? You can call me something else, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I've never had any friends before. So I don't really know what to call you."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Yaone frowned as some students started to whisper among themselves again. She placed her hand on her chest and clutched the small paper bag in her hand. Tears started to form in her eyes as students kept on throwing dirty looks at her. Kougaiji noticed this and said,  
  
"Don't mind them, Yaone."  
  
Yaone just nodded and followed Kougaiji out into the school's garden. A few tables and chairs were arranged there. Different flowers of different colors grew in different parts of the garden. Kougaiji stopped in front of a small table under a huge tree. He smiled as he felt the cool breeze on his face. His crimson hair swayed in the wind. Yaone blushed and pushed away the fringes that covered her eyes.  
  
/Kougaiji-sama's so handsome. I'm so glad that he's so nice to me./  
  
"I like this place. It's windy and it's under the shade of a tree."  
  
They both sat down and took out their lunches from their paper bags. Yaone took a small bite from her sandwich, trying not to make any eye contact with Kougaiji. Kougaiji looked at her as he took a bite from his burger.  
  
"What was it that you wanted to ask me, Kougaiji-sama?"  
  
"Why do you always get picked on anyway? Did you do something to get anyone mad at you?"  
  
"I don't think so. I've never actually spoken to anyone in school before."  
  
"Is it true that you sell drugs?"  
  
"Yes. But I don't sell anything illegal. My family runs a pharmacy. Well... We used to. Until we couldn't afford to keep the pharmacy anymore."  
  
"So you used to sell medicine?"  
  
"Yes. I'd never sell illegal drugs. If ever I did sell drugs, I'd be in jail by now."  
  
"Everyone's been wondering why you always dress like that. Don't you want to wear anything nice for once?"  
  
"Of course I do. I just can't afford to buy anything, now that we lost the pharmacy. My family had to sell almost everything just to pay the bills. But it wasn't enough. That's why we had to sell the pharmacy."  
  
Don't your parents have jobs?"  
  
Yaone stopped eating and kept silent. She frowned once more and looked away. Tears stared to form in her eyes once more.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"My parents... are no longer here."  
  
"What do you mean? Are they abroad or something?"  
  
"No," Yaone wiped away her tears and continued. "They've already passed away."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"Don't you have any relatives that could take care of you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how do you manage to pay the bills and buy food?"  
  
"I work as a waitress as my part-time job."  
  
"The small diner down town."  
  
"I don't get paid much. But I work hard everyday. What I get paid is just enough to pay the bills and to buy food. Most of the time, my boss lets me eat at the diner for free. Since she already knows of my condition."  
  
"We're friends now, right?"  
  
"Really? We're friends?"  
  
"Yeah. That is, if you want to be friends."  
  
"I'd love to be your friend. I never had a friend before. Thank you, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
"I want to take you down town this afternoon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You need new clothes, right?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I want to buy you new clothes."  
  
"But we barely know each other. I appreciate the offer. But I don't want you to spend money for me. I know that you're very rich and popular, Kougaiji-sama. But I just can't let you do this. I'll be able to buy what I need one day. I just have to work hard for it."  
  
"Could I at least treat you out for dinner?"  
  
"But... I need to work. I don't have time."  
  
"Please? Can't you skip work at least once? During when are you supposed to work?"  
  
"Anytime. But I work everyday to earn more."  
  
"Come on. Please? You don't need to work everyday. Try to relax at least once."  
  
"But... You can always treat someone else. You don't need to waste your money on me."  
  
"But you're the one I want to treat out tonight."  
  
"Oh, alright. I've told you about myself. It's your turn."  
  
"Sure. There isn't much to know. My parents are divorced. I live with my mom and my younger sister, Lirin. My dad married another woman he met abroad. She's Lirin's mom. But Lirin wanted to stay here when they planned on moving abroad. She let her stay here since she said that Lirin would merely be a pest to her. I don't even think her mother even loves her. Lirin's just my half sister, but I treat her like my real sister. I hate my father. It was like all the times I've spent with him were useless and stupid. He always did hurt my mother. I'm actually glad they're separated now. There actually isn't anymore to know. Is that alright?"  
  
"That's alright."  
  
They both crumpled their paper bags and stood up. They headed for the trash can and threw their paper bags into the one, labeled "PAPER". They headed back into the building and into the classroom. They sat down into their seats and waited. Yaone looked at Kougaiji and smiled a little. Kougaiji was stunned at how beautiful she looked when she smiled. Even the slightest curve of her lips made her look so beautiful.  
  
/I want to make her smile even more. But how?/  
  
A tinge of pink was on Yaone's cheeks as she noticed Kougaiji staring at her. She smiled even more as he smiled back.  
  
/My first friend.../  
  
TBCI hope you liked this chapter. It's not very impressive. But please give me some suggestions. I really want to improve more. Please review after. Thanks! 


End file.
